


Daddy..??

by Sagittarukius



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Ganbou, Junkeigo, M/M, Yonaruki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittarukius/pseuds/Sagittarukius
Summary: “Bye, Uncle. I’m with my father now!”Somehow, Shion’s smile as he said the last sentence really bothered Sho. Like he just got mocked at by the 8 years old.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Daddy..??

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here :))  
> Forgive me for any grammatical error.  
> Enjoy!

Sho dragged his two big luggages as he entered the apartment building and immediately looked for the elevator that was at the corner of the lobby.

“Please, wait!” He quickly run towards the elevator as he saw the door was about to close. Someone must be there, about to go to whichever floor for their apartment. 

He sighed in relief as he reached the elevator and was about to thank the Sir or Madam who was kind enough to wait for him. But instead, his eyes met with a pair of judging eyes of a kid.

A boy.

Sho smiled awkwardly, trying to not scare the kid, then quickly pulled his luggages inside and reached a hand to press his floor button only to realize the 7th button was already pressed.

_‘This kid must be living in the 7th floor too.’_

As the elevator transported them to their floor, Sho glanced at the boy who seemed too focus on his phone. For a moment, he was debating whether to greet the boy or not until the elevator dinged signaling they’ve reached their destination, and the doors opened.

Sho stayed at the side to let the boy came out first. But after some moment, none of them moved until the elevator doors were about to close again and Sho quickly held onto it, eyeing the kid who was looking at him too.

“Hi, aren’t you going to go out?” Sho asked with his soft voice. The boy blinked and instead, he asked back.

“Aren’t you?”

Sho chuckled and nodded. “Well, yeah this is my floor but I thought I should let you go out first.”

The boy nodded and stepped out of the elevator. Sho expected him to just walked away to his unit but instead, he waited for Sho with eyes staring at Sho’s luggages.

“Are you the new guy from unit 701?”

Sho raised an eyebrow, didn’t expect the boy to know about him when he was just moving in today. So he decided to talk with the boy as they walked together

“How do you know?”

“Junki told me that someone is moving in to 701 today.” The boy replied.

Sho was about to ask who was this Junki guy when they arrived in front of his unit. The boy stood there while Sho pressed in the passcode and the door opened showing the dark and messy apartment.

“Uhm.. can I stay here for a moment?” the boy asked. Well, this floor seemed so quiet. Maybe everyone was at work and so did the boy’s parents so the boy had nowhere to go. It was still 1 pm anyway.

“Sure. Come in.” As the two stepped in the apartment, Sho quickly opened the curtain and the window to get some fresh air. “Sorry it’s still a mess. I moved my things yesterday but had no time to organize them.”

“It’s ok. Ours is no better.” The kid plopped himself on the sofa.

“What unit is yours? Oh, I’m Yonashiro Sho. You can call me Sho.” Sho sat next to the boy, extending a hand for a friendly handshake which the boy took with his tiny hands without hesitation. Cute.

“I’m Shion from next door.”

“703?”

He nodded.

“How old are you?”

Shion showed his eight fingers which looked so adorable for Sho.

“You’re the same age as my nephews.”

“Then should I call you uncle? Uncle Sho?” Sho laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“It’s up to you. But honestly I’m not that old. I’m 29.”

“Wow. You’re the oldest. Everyone here is 27.” Sho chuckled hearing Shion going on and on introducing the residents of this floor. About the Junki guy who lived in unit 702 with his boyfriend named Keigo, and Ren-kun who was the owner of unit 704.

“It’s boring how everyone is the same age. It’s only fun when Syoya comes here.” Shion crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking annoyed but still cute in Sho’s eyes.

“Who is Syoya?”

“Ren-kun’s nephew. He’s my classmate and sometimes comes over to visit Ren-kun. Then, we usually play together in my place.”

“You can come here whenever you want.” Sho said while nudging the 8 years old.

“Really?” Shion asked, “Are you good at cooking?”

Sho laughed at the innocent question, “Maybe not as good as your mom but I’m quite good.”

“Mom’s in China now. So, it’s either instant ramen or ordering takeaway for us.”

Now this really caught his attention. How could an 8 year-old kid eating like those _things_ everyday?

“Your dad can’t cook?” Sho saw Shion sneered and shook his head.

“None of us in the family other than mom can cook.”

Sho sighed heavily. As a health conscious himself, he really couldn’t imagine living of junk foods. Especially when you have a kid. But then again from Shion’s story, his father seemed like a young 27 years old guy. Maybe he was still learning everything.

_‘What a young age to have a kid.’_

They continued talking about this and that when a loud voice was heard. Like someone angrily shouting Shion’s name. At that moment, Shion slapped his forehead like he just remembered something.

“I forgot about Junki!”

“Junki? Is that Junki?”

“Yeah. When everyone’s working, I’m always with either Junki or Keigo. Keigo has some works this morning so I was with Junki. He dragged me to the convenient store but he took too much time choosing things so I walked home myself.”

Sho tried to absord the random information until his brain came to a conclusion, “He must be looking for you then?”

“Exactly. So can you please kindly tell him that I’m here?” Shion showed his puppy eyes. “I’m sure he’ll kill me if he sees me right now.”

Sho gulped. Never in his imagination he ever thought about confronting an angry man in his first day in his new apartment. But Shion’s eyes....this kid really knew how to convince someone.

So Sho got up from the sofa and walked towards the door. He still could hear the Junki guy calling Shion with some cursed words (Sho had to remind himself to not scold a stranger) and _“Ruki will kill me”_ over and over again.

When he opened the door though...

Sho poked his head out and met eyes with a guy, obviously shorter than him, who looked surprised. One hand holding the door handle of unit 702 and his other hand carrying a bag of convenient store foods.

“Uh- hi?” Sho waved awkwardly. The guy seemed like he was in thinking mode. “Are you-”

“Oh! You’re the 701 guy!!” Sho prayed that the guy didn’t notice his flinch. This guy was too loud for his usually peaceful life.

“Yeah. I’m Yonashiro Sho. Nice to meet you.” He extended a handshake which the guy took gladly.

“I’m Kono Junki from 702.”

“Right, Junki-kun. I heard you’re looking for-”

“Shion!! Thanks for reminding me! Damn that kid where the hell is he?!” Junki whipped his head back to check on his apartment. “Sho-kun, please tell me if you see-”

“Shion’s here.”

Silent. Only Sho’s nervous breathing sound as he waited for Junki who looked like a fish with his mouth wide opened.

“I’m sorry. I actually came out to tell you that Shion is in my apartment. So you don’t need to worry.” Sho smiled.

Junki scratched his messy hair looking confused. “How?” he asked. “I mean- you know Shion?”

Sho prayed Junki did not think that Sho was as a kidnapper.

“No. I mean- yeah? I guess? We met at the elevator and somehow got out at the same floor. And because no one was here I let him stayed at my place.” Sho pointed towards his back where he was sure Shion might be hiding somewhere.

Sho was afraid Junki would be back to his angry mode and came storming his apartment. But luckily the younger just sighed.

“Shion. I swear to God.” He huffed in annoyed. But then something hit him that he immediately looked at Sho with sparkling eyes. Somehow Sho did not like it.

“You’re my life saver!!” Junki cried and once again made Sho flinched. He then walked closer to Sho, taking a quick look at the older’s apartment before holding his hands dramatically.

“Listen Sho-kun.” Junki started. His tone was one of a drama character Sho’s mother used to watch alot.

“Actually I’m the one who’s supposed to take care of Shion while Ruki’s working. It’s what I do everyday because I work freelance and have so much free time.” He tighten his hold on Sho’s hands. Sho needed to remind himself that the younger was technically still a stranger so he shouldn’t use his power to flip him or something. “But I just got a call from my company that I need to go to the office to take care of something. So..could you please take care of Shion for me?”

Sho blinked. Did he hear it right? He just arrived at his new apartment, no time to tidy his apartment because a certain neighbour kid was here. And now he had to take care of the said kid?

“What?”

“I’ll text Ruki to pick Shion up in your place. So don’t worry. He’s usually home around 7 pm.” Junki released Sho’s hands and now looking like a bright puppy jumping up and down before marched to his own unit. “I’m sure Shion’s ok with this because there’s no way that kid’s willing to stay at your place if he doesn’t like you. RIGHT, SHION? BEHAVE AND BE A GOOD BOY!” Sho could only silently pray that Junki’s yelling would not be something he would heard often.

“Thanks for your help, Sho-kun. I need to get ready now. See you!” In a swift moment, all Sho could see was Junki’s apartment door with its owner disappeared behind it.

***

“Shion?”

“Yeah?”

Sho looked at the boy sitting crossed legs on his sofa, playing with his phone. Somehow he really ended up babysitting the 8 year-old boy after he heard Junki yelling _“I’M GOING”_ from the hallway hours ago.

“Do you want to eat something?” Sho asked. Well, actually he did not have any foods in his apartment but there was no way he would starve the boy. Shion finally abandoned his phone to look at Sho.

“Is it really ok?” he asked hesitantly.

Sho smiled and went to sit beside the boy. “Of course. Are you hungry?”

He nodded.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Everything’s fine.” He grabbed the TV remote on the coffee table. “Can I turn on the TV?”

“Sure.” Sho watched the 8 years old played with the remote before fishing out his phone and started to search for the food.

“How about chicken?” Sho asked with eyes still focused on his phone.

“I like chicken!”

“Honey-butter?”

“Yes!”

They ended up ordering two boxes of seasoning chicken. And they sat there, silently watching the television while waiting for the food.

“Shion, what time does your dad home?” Sho finally asked earning a confused look from the kid.

“My dad?” Shion asked with unsure tone in his voice, “Why suddenly asking about my dad?”

Now, Sho was the one who was confused.

“Junki told me that he will pick you up here later.” Shion seemed to finally understand Sho and nodded.

“Ah you mean Ruki?”

“Yeah. That’s what I mean. What time he usually home?”

“Around 7.”

Sho nodded, “It’s two hours from now. So, let’s eat and prepare yourself to meet your dad later. Ok?”

Sho ruffled Shion’s hair whose mouth form an O with a face frowning like he was holding himself back from saying something. After a moment, the boy just shrugged.

***

It was 7.15 pm when the bell to Sho’s apartment rang.

He was just chilling out with Shion after they finished the seasoning chicken. So it took the person to rang the bell twice for Sho to finally realize that it was his apartment bell that rang.

“That must be your father.” Sho quickly walked to the door.

As he finally stood behind the door, the nervousness hit him as he thought of an appropriate way to introduce himself.

_“Just go with it!”_ He thought and finally opened the door.

Oh.

The first thing Sho saw in front of his door was a face of a fine young man. But instead of a young father with clean haircut and neat appearance, the person in front of him right now had light brown hair which was slightly messy. He was in a white button-up shirt and his tie hanging quite loose on his neck. What seemed to be his suit jacket was crumpled in his hand.

Sho gulped.

He was sure they both froze for a moment until the shorter male spoke up.

“Hi, you must be Yonashiro-san. I’m Shiroiwa Ruki who lives nextdoor.” He let out a smile which made Sho gasped internally. “Sorry to disturb you but Junki texted me that Shion is here so I come to pick him up.”

Sho could only prayed that he did not look like an idiot standing there gaping at his handsome neighbour who seemed waiting for his answer.

“Uh-oh. Yes, Shion is here.” Sho scratched his head, feeling awkward all of sudden. “Junki-kun went to his office so he left Shion with me.”

“Yeah. He told me that too. Sorry to cause you trouble. I hope Shion didn’t do anything weird.”

“No! Not at all. He’s a good kid and cute. I like him.” Sho wanted to jump off the window for saying that. “I mean I like him because he reminds me of my nephews.”

His expression must be funny because his neighbour chuckled at his panick state. He waved a hand to make Sho felt better. “I understand completely, Yonashiro-san. It’s ok.”

“Sho. Please just call me Sho.”

“Call me Ruki then, Sho-kun. Nice to meet you.”

Sho now back to his frozen mode as he looked at the extended hand in front of him. The hand seemed smaller than his own. _How fitting that must be..._

“Nice to meet you too, Ruki-kun.” Sho slowly held the hand, taking a note of how soft it felt.  


_‘See, it fits perfectly on mine.’_

He was just releasing the hand when Shion run out of Sho’s apartment and hug Ruki’s legs which was responded by Ruki ruffling the boy’s hair. Sho could only looked at the duo with the realization hitting his head like a bomb.

_‘SHIROIWA RUKI IS SHION’S FATHER. SOMEONE’S HUSBAND. A MARRIED MAN!!’_

“Sho-kun, thanks for taking care of Shion. We’ll head home now.” They were just one step away when Ruki turned back, “Welcome to the new place and fell free to call me if you need anything.” And he smiled.

That smile.

Sho felt dizzy all of sudden. He was about to head back inside when Shion’s head poking out of the door.

“Bye, Uncle. I’m with my father now!”

Somehow, Shion’s smile as he said the last sentence really bothered Sho. Like he just got mocked at by the 8 years old.

***

It had been two weeks since Sho moved to his new apartment and he was starting to get along with everyone. He had learned how to ignore Junki and Keigo when they were too loud for his liking. He sometimes got to talk to Ren, a white hair guy who was a busy dance teacher. He even met Syoya once when the kid visited Ren and he witnessed how adorable Shion and Syoya were while playing together.

The only bittersweet situation for Sho was the existence of the guy next door by the name Shiroiwa Ruki.

It must be stupid to say he had a crush on the guy when he only met him like two weeks ago. They did nott even have many interactions, just simple greetings and smiles when they saw each other in the hallway, or when Ruki had to pick up Shion at Sho's apartment.

But, that was the thing.

That smile.

The first time Sho saw Ruki's smile, he had to hide for two days avoiding Ruki just so he could forget the damn smiling face.

Everytime they met accidentally (because Sho never wanted to see Ruki purposely), Sho always tried to avoid eye contact only for the younger to greet him, forcing Sho to look at him too. And Sho wanted nothing other than sprinted back to his apartment, hiding inside his blanket for a week to erase the image of the young father off of his mind.

Yes, young father.

Whenever Sho felt his heart beating erratically at the thought of Ruki, he would always slap his head to remind himself that Ruki was a married man. For sure, Sho was still sane enough not to interfere at someone’s marriage.

That was why he always tried to avoid the younger. As long as he did not see the man everything was ok, he thought.

Only for his plan to get destroyed by a certain 8 year-old boy.

Honestly, Sho could not understand why Shion loved to go to his apartment when he knew Junki and Keigo longer than him. It did not help with how the boy always found a way to talk about his father.

Even though it was mostly about Shion's complain when Ruki did not go easy on him at games they played all night (Sho had to remind Shion not to stay too late), how Ruki almost burned their kitchen when he tried to cook for Shion, about silly things Ruki did, and many others. Sometimes Sho chuckled at the image on his head when he heard Shion's story. After all it felt so endearing to imagine Ruki taking care of his son. But there were other times when Sho had to feed Shion with the kid's favorite food just so he could shut up because Sho did not want to feel too familiar with Ruki.

In conclusion, Shiroiwa Ruki was not good for his heart.

***

"It's amazing how you managed to get close to Shion since the first time you two met!" Junki said one weekend when he suddenly came barging at Sho's apartment with his boyfriend tagging along.

Sho sighed, silently agreed with Junki. Even he himself wanted to know why Shion had to go to his apartment just to talk about his father. As if the kid knew how miserable Sho was everytime he heard Ruki's name.

"Just be careful, Sho-kun. You don't know what prank that kid may pull on you" Junki continued while playing with his phone on the sofa. "He once put a fake cockroach inside my closet."

"Babe, don't forget the time when you freaked out saying there's a ghost in this floor!" Keigo laughed histerically earning a pillow smack from his boyfriend.

That one actually got Sho's interest, "There's a ghost in this floor?"

Keigo shook his head. "Nah. Just Shion pranking Junki at their first meeting." He then wailed when Junki managed to pinched his waist, "but it was freaking funny! You have to see his face when Ruki finally introduced Shion to us!!"

"To be fair, you have to see it yourself! He wore all white and his face was dead serious when he suddenly appeared and then he said _'finally someone who can see me..'_ I got chill!!"

The couple continued being noisy with Keigo avoiding Junki's hand while Sho managed to sneak in little information about his neighbour.  
"Doesn't Shion live here with Ruki since the beginning?"

Junki finally lost interest on hitting Keigo and turned his attention to curious looking Sho.

"No. He lives with his mom. He's only here when he was bored at home or when his mom has some works overseas."

Suddenly Sho remembered Shion mention once that his mom was in China right now. But did that mean Ruki and his wife were....separated?

"Why doesn't Ruki live with them?" Sho asked again.

"He did of course. But when he started working, he moved out and live by himself here."

Sho frowned like he was thinking. Why would Ruki moved out just because he was working? They could still live happily, raising their son together. Unless...

Sho shook his head and mentally slapped himself. He should not think about something like that.

"I heard Shiroiwa Mama will be back in two days? We should hold a goodbye party for Shion." Keigo joined in.

"No need to do that. I know he'll be back here once he felt bored." Junki shrugged while Sho still trying to understand everything he heard just now.

***

In the end they really held a goodbye party at Ruki and Shion apartment, 703.

Junki jokingly said he prayed for Shion to always be happy at home so he did not have to come here again which earned protest from the boy.

Ruki though, when Shion pouted and attempted to kick his leg (which Ruki perfectly avoided, making the boy pouted even more), he laughed and cupped Shion's face. Getting a slap on his hand but he laughed it off and kept playing with the younger's face.

"Bye annoying boy, I won't miss you~"

Sho loved seeing the duo. Sometimes it amazed him how Ruki and Shion's relationship did not look like one of father and son with how carefree they were around each other. The way they teased and mocked each other, how it looked like something normal for Shion to kick Ruki's leg or Ruki to knock Shion's head when they joked around. All Sho could think was they looked more like brothers and he would smile like an idiot thinking how cute they were. Maybe, that was what happened when you had a kid at such a young age. You got to treat each other like friends or siblings.

"Hey."

Sho turned his head to the voice and regretted it immediately when he saw Ruki now sitting beside him. The others were busy on their own. Junki and Ren were playing games on the TV with Keigo watching on the side, while Shion disappeared somewhere maybe played in his room with Syoya.

They sat there without saying anything until Ruki spoke up, "Thank you."

Sho finally looked up with a frown on his face, "For what?"

"For being here right now," Sho had to hold his breath when Ruki turned his head to look at Sho with a sincere smile on his face, "and for taking care of Shion."

Sho shook his head, "It's nothing. He reminds me of my nephews alot"

Ruki nodded before they fell to another silence. This time, Sho took a glance at the younger who was looking at the distance.

"Are you ok?" Sho asked. Ruki seemed surprised at Sho's sudden question, like he never expected the older would ask him something.

"About what?"

"You know..Shion's going back to his mom."

Sho swore he saw amusement in Ruki's face when he heard his answer.

"You talk as if I don't know who his mom is." He chuckled. "Well, I'll get lonely of course. But it's ok. I've been on my own for years."

Sho could only nodded at Ruki's words.

"Besides, you can expect him to comeback here in a week. That's how often he comes here," Ruki smiled. "and that's why the others are tired of Shion already."

Sho nodded as he remembered the same thing Junki told him yesterday.

"Uhm..Sho-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I really am thankful that you take good care of Shion. He's usually not that easy to get along with new people but you're different"

_'You're different.'_

_'How?'_ Sho wanted to ask but Ruki's beautiful smiling face made his brain decided on more stupid thought instead.

"You're a good father, Ruki," Sho said. And he wanted to slap his mouth when Ruki looked at him with confusion. "i mean- i can see you care for Shion alot".

This time Ruki laughed.  


"Well, it can't be helped when we're related by blood. Our age gap maybe quite big but somehow, we relate alot in everything and that's how we get along." 

Sho smiled awkwardly and scolded himself. _'Of course a father would care for his son, you dumbass!'_

"If i must say, it's you who will make a good father, Sho-kun." Sho froze.

"You took good care of Shion when he's not even your relative," Ruki smiled. "He even bothered you on your first day here."

"N-no! I've never been bothered by him." Sho shook his head. "If anything, he made me feel less lonely too. I felt welcomed when I met him."  
Sho finished his sentence and looked down. He did not say anything wrong right?

For a minute, he did not hear any response and decided to look up. Only to meet with the face of his crush looking at him with a fond expression, before broke into the most gentle smile Sho had ever seen. The smile that he liked.

_'God. I know I shouldn't be like this,'_ Sho said in his mind. _'but please just this once..'_

Sho returned the smile with a smile full of feelings that could not be said. There, he decided to be transparent and let the latter knew his feeling.

"Sho-kun, I-"

_Snap._

Suddenly Sho was already back to his right mind. Feeling extremely stupid for his transparent feeling when he knew well the person in front of him was someone he should not be in love with.

"I-I am sorry I have to go now! Thank you, Ruki. I'm sorry."

_'Sorry'_

Why did he even said sorry? For being an idiot? For being stupidly in love with him?

Sho walked out of the apartment without looking back. He didn't want to see any reaction from Ruki who sat there dumbfounded. And somehow, he felt a little hurt.

***

The next morning, Sho woke up quite early. But he stayed in bed for another 30 minutes cursing his stupidity from the previous night, kicking his blanket and pulled at his hair before silently staring at the ceiling. Then back to cursing his stupidity, kicking blanket, and-

"SHO-KUN!! WAKE UP!!"

Now Sho cursed at Junki's loud ass. Like why would you bang on someone's door this early??

"SHOOO-KUUUN!!!"

Sho dragged his feet towards the front door and opened it. Greeted by overly hyper Junki who was actually still in his pajamas too.

"You just woke up? Come on you're late!" The next thing he knew, Sho was dragged out of his apartment to the elevator.

"Junki, what's this? Where are we going?" Sho finally asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Shiroiwa Mama is here! Which means Shion is going home and we have to send him off." Junki explained as they walked into the elevator. "The others are already down there."

At the mention of Shiroiwa mom, Sho felt like losing his energi.

"Why would I see her?" Sho mumbled but was heard by Junki.

"You have to! She's sooo nice and she always cooks something for us whenever she comes over," Junki moved closer to pat Sho's shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll introduce you to her. Who knows maybe you'll get her blessing to be with Ruki?"

Sho's eyes shoot open at Junki's last sentence. He looked at the younger who looked at him with a teasing smile. What did he mean??

"Ooh come on~ we're not that stupid to not notice the tension between you two." Junki crossed his arms over his chest. "The way he looks at you, the way you steal glances at him. Oh my god! Why don't you make a move? Like seriously, Sho-kun you two look good together! Just-"

"Stop!" Sho pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed time to understand everything Junki said. "Don't be ridiculous, Junki. I'm not that kind of person!"

Junki looked surprised. Then looked down before saying in a small voice, "Sorry. I don't know you're not into guys"

"Wha- wait! That’s not what I mean! I do like guys. It's just- not him."

Now Junki looked confused as ever with Sho's words.

"You don't like Ruki?" He asked carefully. Sho had to bit his lips to find a good answer. But in the end decided to admit his feeling.

"I do."

"Then what's stopping you? You said 'not him'. Why?"

At that time, the elevator dinged open. Here comes his confession..

"Junki, I don't know what happen to Ruki and his wife. But they have a son and I don't feel like I can just come into his life and- Junki?"

Sho had to stop talking because Junki who was walking beside him had stopped. He saw the younger looking stupid with mouth agape and looking at Sho like he grew a second head.

"Who's married?" That's the only thing coming out of Junki's mouth. "You said Ruki and his wife? A son? Who?"

Now it's Sho's turned to look stupid.

"Did you seriously just say Ruki is married? Wait. I get it! Shion must be the one right? He said something, didn’t he??" Junki's face had both amusement and disbelieve on his expressions. But seeing no answer from Sho, he held a laugh and dragged the confused older towards the front door of the apartment building where Ruki, Ren, Keigo, and Syoya were waiting near a car. Shion was standing beside a woman next to the car.

"Sorry we're late! Something interesting happened." Junki said to them as he emphised the word interesting for Sho to hear. "Shiroiwa Mama, sorry to make you wait. This is our new neighbour, Yonashiro Sho-kun."

Sho didn't know how to react aside from an awkward bow. In front of him, stood an elegant woman who looked not much younger than his mom. And somehow, Sho could see a glimpse of Ruki and Shion in her face.

Eh?

"I heard alot about you. Thank you for taking care of my son, Sho-kun." She smiled and Sho froze. The smile looked so familiar. "Now that Shion is coming home with me, please take care of my other son here."

And Sho was shocked.

The woman ruffled Ruki's hair lovingly, making Ruki scoffed and pushed her hand away. If you looked closely, there was a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Stop it, Mom. I can take care of myself."

Mom.

MOM.

Sho felt like the world was spinning. Like what did he just witness? Ruki and Shion's mom who was also....Ruki's mom?

"You can't even cook for life." This time, Shion chimed in. "Uncle Sho was the one who helped us."

"Shut up!"

Sho saw how Ruki and Shion was ready to bicker until the woman stopped them by pulling at their ears.

"You boys won't stop until I step in huh? How do you manage to live together this whole month?"

Junki, Keigo, Ren and Syoya were laughing at the family’s antics. But Sho still wanted to confirm everything despite he got a conclusion already.

"Ok time to go home. Let's go, Baby~" the woman ushered Shion to get in the car before pulling Ruki into a hug,

"Thanks, Baby. Mom's going, ok? Take care of yourself!" She gave Ruki kisses on his cheeks and forehead despite protests from the 27 years old. Then she walked to the driver seat.

"Mom, wait!"

Shion run towards Sho and gestured him to crouched down. He smiled and hug the older’s neck while whispering something before running back to the car. In no time, they bid goodbye and took off.

“Ok, guys! Let’s go back to sleep!!” Junki said while dragging his boyfriend and Ren in each of his side. Syoya was already dozing off in Ren’s arms. They walked back to the building leaving Ruki and Sho who was still paralized from something Shion said just now.

“Sho-kun, are you ok?”

At Ruki’s soft voice, Sho’s head slowly looked up. Their eyes met and both held their gaze until Sho smiled. The same smile he gave Ruki last night and it was enough for Ruki to return the smile.

_"I'm sorry, Uncle. Now, I allowed you to take care of my brother."_

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT!!  
> It's been a looong time since the last time I really wrote something. So please forgive me if it feels awkward and also for the errors.  
> I love Yonaruki and Ganbou!  
> The last, please pray for me so that I can continue writing after this~


End file.
